Typically, a game may utilize non-player characters to provide users with tutorials to get users acquainted with basic gameplay and game features. Such tutorials may, for instance, be employed to improve user experience by mitigating potential user frustration associated with learning and understanding game basics. Nonetheless, despite the initial tutorials, a user's game progress may still become stagnant or hindered when the user is unaware of the next steps, follows poor strategies that lead to mistakes, lacks sufficient determination, etc. Among other issues, such circumstances may lead to user frustration with the game, which may result in a reduction of users that play the game.